Forever Yours
by Arya May
Summary: Takes place after Brisingr. The mysteries of the final egg and Arya's feelings for Eragon are about to be revealed! please R&R. Back to rated M, sorry for those who liked the rated T better. INFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yours

**This story takes place right after Brisingr just so you'd know.**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Eragon and the Inheritance Cycle, things would have been very different... Christopher P., can you give me it for my birthday??? (Pretty please!) **

**Chapter 1**

_He was sitting on lush green grass with sunlight seeping through the trees that loomed over him. Around him were his cherished ones, many of those which he thought he had lost. Brom was leaning against a slender sapphire dragon, which he knew as the first Saphira, and was chatting with a beautiful woman whose features were remarkably similar to his. He knew that that was his mother, Selena. His uncle Garrow was walking around with his aunt Marian and laughing joyously. Roran was presenting a blushing Katrina with a white rose, looking like a love-struck fool.  
He grinned.  
Oromis and Glaedr were there too, merely enjoying each other's company. Meanwhile, another blue magneficent dragon soared in the air, his Saphira, roared as she enjoyed the freedom of the skies. He turned his head to meet the startling emerald eyes of a slender raven haired elf. Pure joy erupted in his heart as he took Arya in his arms, savouring the scent of crushed pine leaves which she bared on her smooth alablaster skin. She winked to him as she ran off to greet a lithe green dragon that had just landed.  
Suddenly, a blast of red lightning tore through the clouds as if it knew of the pain and chaos that would follow. The sky turned as black as coal and the stars turned to a crimson that matched the shade of fresh blood, welcoming the two Riders that appeared out of the mist. The black dragon dragon and his rider appeared with a red dragon along with that dragon's rider, destroying everything that was in their path.  
Angered, he drew his sword, ready to fight but it disintegrated in to thin air.  
He drew upon his rserves of energy but found that he couldn't cast a spell.  
"SAPHIRA!" he called with both his voice and mind but she was nowhere to be seen.  
He tried to move but found that he was immoblized, unable to even twitch one of his fingers.  
He stood there with tears of agony in his eyes as he watched one after another of his friends and family fall dead on the ground. Before he knew it, the grass had turned into a disgusting sea of gore. However, when the riders approached Arya, Eragon struggled for his leaden limbs to move. He ran towards her but it was too late.  
"ARYA!!!" he howled as the red rider stabbed her straight through her heart.  
Cradling his lover's limp body in his arms and nearly drowning in his own tears, he turned to face the heartless fiend who commited the crime.  
Two red slits glared right back.  
"You have taken my life away from me, brother, so I will take yours," he hissed, "Now it's your turn, ERAGON SHADESLAYER_!"

Eragon woke up with his body slick with cold sweat and his breathing short and laboured.  
"Was that another nightmare?" he whispered, wiping his brow.  
Eragon feared that he might be going insane because that had been the exact dream he had been having for weeks already.  
_Little one! Are you all right?_**  
**Apparently, his stress had woken up Saphira as well as himself.  
_It's...that dream again...  
The same one?  
Yes._Eragon fell silent for a moment ,_I watched her...die again, Saphira...  
You know it's not your fault if you keep on having nightmares like that.  
Perhaps._Eragon frowned**,** _But I doubt that any of the riders have had that many nightmares as I. Who am I to be always the one that suffers in the depths of sleep as well? Perhaps I am just ...weak. _he forced the last word out**.  
**_Don't say that Eragon._Saphira's voice had a threatning tone set on it**, **_You're my rider, I don't let my riders abuse themselves with a thing as petty as a simple dream. You are only weak when you believe you are, and _I _will not let you think that way.  
_Eragon couldn't help but smile. Saphira always knew how to cheer him up. He searched with his mind to locate hers but found that her presence didn't linger outside his tent like it should have been.  
_Speaking of which, where are you?  
Midnight snack, now I really must get back to these deer guts, they are delicious...  
_Eragon was glad she ended the conversation after that for risk of indigestion**.  
**_Since I'm not going to get a wink more of sleep, I better go out to spar_... he thought as he strolled outside his tent and buckling on his sword.  
Slipping past the guards, he made way to the thick forest located beside Feinster.  
Eragon finally found a spaced out area, perfect for his sparring. Taking Brisingr out of its sheath, he admired the beauty af the blade for a moment.  
Eragon took a deep breath and suddenly, he was surronded with invisible opponents.  
_Lunge, parry, stab, block..._ all those commands to his arm rang through Eragon's mind as though he was foghting a real battle. Within seconds, he felt excited and his body longed for even more action.  
_Sidestep, block, slash..  
_But even through his battle, his heightened senses picked up an intuder. Quietly slipping his sword back, he closed his mind out to the world and hid himself behind a tree. With his elvish vision, he saw a slim figure walk through the area he was previously at. whispering a spell to conceal his footsteps, he stalked the figure. when it reached a patch of moonlight, Eragon narrowed his eyes.  
Raven hair...alablaster skin...pointed ears... emerald eyes...  
_Wait...isn't that...  
_Eragon almost gasped.  
_Isn't that Arya?_

Eragon couldn't stop his legs from moving after Arya.  
_NO! NO! Eragon, what are you doing?! _He yelled in his mind.  
Eragon tried very hard to stop but an inner part of him urged him to go on and find out what she was really up to.  
Silent like a hunting wildcat, he trailed after Arya, careful to keep a distance between her and him.  
When Arya finally stopped, it was beside a wide river which had dozens of Loivissa growing near its banks.  
He understood why she liked this place. It was beautiful and had a whisper of peace settled on it.  
But the next thing Arya did was so unpredictible that Eragon's jaw dropped open.  
She slipped out of her pants and tunic...  
_Look away Eragon_! he urged himself to look away but found that he couldn't, he was too mesmerized in her body.  
Her underclothes came off next...  
Eragon couldn't believe how sick minded he was. Then before he could change his mind, he ran away back to the Varden.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to my reviwers, favouriters, and alerters! * showers them with roses* Anyway, if you haven't reviewed already, please do so!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inheritance Cycle, but I would LIKE to. Chris P., I'm still begging!!  
also, I've read this really awesome Inheritance Cycle FanFiction called ****Du Sundavar Freohr by Zeratide, swing by and check it out. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

As Eragon approached his tent, he found Saphira waiting for him**.  
**_Where were you, Eragon_?She asked with an edge to her voice.  
_Uh...sparring of course!_Eragon stammered, knowing that he was terrible at lying.  
Saphira snorted**,** _You think I don't know?  
_He flinched**,** _W-what do you mean?  
Umm...the whole FOLLOWING ARYA AND THE REST OF WHAT HAPPENED?  
_Eragon laughed nervously**,** _Um.. heh heh..._  
He braced himself for a tounge lashing from Saphira after that. But to his surprise, Saphira merely "laughed"(the dragon way so it sounded like a cross between a person choking, a roar, and a loud snort) and told him, _Just don't let her find out.  
_

_

* * *

_

When the sun finally threw back his covers, Eragon chewed on a loaf of bread half heartily but ended up throwing it to a corner of his tent.  
_How are you supposed to fight the empire if you don't eat or sleep_? Saphira scoffed.  
_Say that to yourself.  
We dragons don't need to eat everyday like you humans do, now eat it before I roast you alive!  
I never knew_, Eragon smirked_, That you cared so much about whether I ate or slept.  
Hmph. Suit yourself, I'm going for a flight.  
_With those words, she took off, leaving Eragon windswept and thinking about how dragons were stubborn as rocks.  
"She's right, you know."  
Eragon flinched once he realized who spoke the words.  
"A-Arya?" he tried to hide his discomfort so Arya wouldn't be suspicious.  
Arya nodded," Nasuada wishes to see you."  
" For what?"  
"You'll see when we get there. It's not a topic to be spoken in public."  
"I see."  
They walked towards Nasuada's red command tent. Half way there, Eragon stopped, a smirk on hs face.  
"What is it Eragon?" Arya asked, raising a perfect ebony eyebrow.  
"Arya, I challenge you to a race from here to Nasuada's." he turned to Arya, "Of course...unless you're afraid of losing..?"  
Arya elbowed him playfully, "Take that back, O mighty Shadeslayer."  
Then she ran away, her long black hair flapping behind her.  
"Hey that's not fair!" Eragon protested as he sprinted after her, "You got a head start!"  
"So the mighty Shadeslayer can't even beat a girl." Arya yelled as she almost collided with a shocked member of the Varden who happened to be passing by.  
To the people's amusement, Eragon yelled back, "You bet I can!" and pushed his body to the very limits but still, he was no match for Arya who was still a good what? 15 meters in front of him.  
" And...I win!" Arya stopped herself at the entrance of the tent panting with Eragon on her heels.  
"All...right...I...admit...defeat.." Eragon gasped.  
"Lady Nightstalker, Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Drottingu wish to have an audience." an Urgal Nighthawk called loudly.  
"Granted, let them in." Nasuada said from within, her voice sounding tired and anxious which was very unlike the leader of the Varden.  
Eragon looked at Arya, expecting her to know. She just shrugged and went on ahead.  
"Well, well..." Nasuada observed the two that newly arrived.  
"What did you call us here for, Lady Nasuada?" Eragon asked as he bowed to the leader of the varden.  
Nasuada sighed, leaning back against her chair, "i have both good and bad news, Eragon and Arya."  
"The good?" Arya asked.  
" Number 1... Islanzadi has requested that you two attend Oromis and Glaedr's funereal."  
"Number 2? " Eragon demanded, " Tell us, Nasuada."  
" Our spies have sighted...the last dragon egg." Nasuada pursed her lips.  
" It appears that the black king is truly desperate if he is taking such measures." Arya observed.  
" Correct...and now I must tell you the bad." Nasuada looked more anxious then ever, " Two days ago, another one of our spies sighted an army approaching Feinster."  
" What's wrong with that? We can drive them off." Eragon said, but with a knot in his stomach as he thought of facing Murtagh again.  
_No...Murtagh couldn't be with them. Thorn was too injured from the battle with Oromis and Glaedr._  
" The soldiers...they number in at least 30 000." Nasuada let her words sink in.  
" 30 000?!" Arya exclaimed, shock slipping beneath her impassivity.  
" The thing is, I can't have you two gone while an army is on its move." Nasuada said, then paused as if waiting for Arya and Eragon to protest.  
" When is the ceremony held?" Eragon demanded, torn between the two decisions.  
" Two days from now near Leona Lake."  
" And how far away was the army?"  
" I estimate that it will take them at the minimum 4 days to reach us."  
" Well, on Saphira's back, we should able to travel to Dras' Leona in a bit over a day..." Arya said slowly.  
" And it'll take another day to come back..." Eragon's heart beat faster as he thought of being with Arya.  
" So that's settled." Nasuada stood up, "You'll leave later tommorow."  
As Eragon greeted Saphira , who had come back from her flight, he had a sense of dread rising up in him.  
_They may have been our masters, Saphira. But I doubt that the other elves will be to pleased at our presence...after all, they may think that it's our fault for letting them go alone..._

Saphira gently touched his back, the exact place where he used to bear the scar that Durza had given him, _We still have to go, Eragon. All we can hope is that they will have forgiven this act.  


* * *

_Sorry if it wasn't as good as the first chapter. I typed this very late at night so... read and review anyway! * points to the purple and green button*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I can't believe I got so many reviews for this crappy story I did when I was bored...Thanks to all readers, favouriters, reviewers, and alerters!! * showers them with roses again*  
anyway... I haven't read Inheritance Cycle in quite awhile so I better start again...  
DISCLAIMER: Eragon and the rest of them WANT to be owned by me very badly... I'm still waiting for them, CP!  
Damn it, I hate typing on here, the thing keeps on changing my font...*grits teeth***

* * *

**Previous: After discussing with Nasuada, Eragon and Arya leave for Leona lake the next day...**

_Eragon._  
No reply.  
_Eragon! Wake up!_  
Still, there was no reaction in the boy at all execpt a slight mutter of an unheard name.  
_Eragon! Wake up before I make you wake up!_  
Eragon was still asleep.  
_GODDAMMIT ERAGON! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AT ONCE!_ Saphira mentally screamed, losing the patience she held which had already thinned.  
The force of the scream was so intense that even Arya winced as it echoed within her skull. However, the efforts were well rewarded when Eragon immediately woke up, swearing as he did so.  
The moment he got out of bed however, Saphira instantly regretted it.  
She normally wouldn't have minded this as she didn't care what the round-ears's sleeping habits were, but in this matter, it was different. Arya was with her this time.  
Eragon had slept without his shirt on.

* * *

Once Eragon had tossed away his blankets, Arya had caught her breath.  
His body was so muscular...she wanted to attack it...so badly...  
_Eragon! Get a shirt on!  
_Saphira sounded severely embarrassed at her rider.  
" Huh...Oh! A-Arya... uh..."  
Tearing her gaze away from him, Arya snatched a random piece of clothing and thrust it at him, accidentally touching him in the process.  
They both flinched and started blushing. Arya refused to look at Eragon again when he changed.  
But the truth was, Arya was afraid.  
She wasn't sure what feeling she had gotten once she had seen Eragon. It wasn't sorrow...it wasn't happiness...  
_Could it be ...love?_  
Arya shook her head, _No. Even if it were love, I swore that I would never return to it. With love comes a great deal of pain..and I....Faolin...if Eragon ends up sharing the same fate... no. The only feelings I have for Eragon are of a friend. Nothing more then a friend. A friend.  
_She desperately tried to convince herself so.  
Not wanting to think more about this situation, she turned around and said an impassive "Let's go."

* * *

_Did you even see her expression? _Saphira said, angry.  
_Yeah but how is this my fault? I was really tired last night.. _he held back a yawn.  
Walking in uncomfortable silence, Arya eventually spoke up in a tight voice, " Do you have Glaedr with you, Eragon?"  
" Yes."  
" And is he back with us?"  
_No Arya. Master Glaedr's grief is deep as he and Oromis were together for centuries...give him time. Perhaps after the funeral he will answer to our calls.  
_Saphira answered for him.  
Once they got outside the ruins of the city that was once Feinster, Saphira lowered herself so Arya and Eragon could get up.  
Shivering slightly as Arya wrapped her arms around his middle, Eragon tightened the straps around his and Arya's legs.  
_Go Saphira. Fly like the wind._  
Saphira ran forward a step and unfolded her azure wings, her wing beats so full of strength that a few trees that surrounded them snapped.  
And they journeyed through a sea of trees and mountains until eventually, Saphira said to the pair, _Tell me a riddle. It will pass time.  
_Eragon let Arya do the honors while he sat back, he had never liked riddles that much.  
_Very well then, Brightscales_, _see if you can answer this.  
_Arya thought for a minute.  
_I am the beginning of nothin_g,  
_the third of land,  
the second of answer,  
the ending of man.  
_( just a random riddle I came up with)  
Saphira spent a couple of minutes thinking. While Eragon was already stumped.  
_All right, Svit-Kona, I give up.  
_Arya grinned, _The letter N of course!  
Hey! That's not_ _fair!_ _You know I have no idea how to read human lettering_!

* * *

read and review, folks~!


	4. Chapter 4

__

__

Chapter 4

__

**Sorry that I haven't updated since forever. I've been having extreme writer's block and I was too busy obsessing over Naruto and Bleach..Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hope it's not too bad. Thank you all for reading my story, reviewing it, alerting it...and so on. I love you all! I'm going to start taking karate lessons soon, I'm pretty excited about that too.  
Disclaimer: I want to own Inheritance Cycle really badly, the only thing I want to own more is Naruto...probably.  
Note: That's it, I've tried to write a lemon scene for this story on paper but I've epically failed so this story is going to be a rated T from this point on.**

* * *

_We're almost here._

Saphira said within Eragon's mind.

He could sense it too, dozens of minds clustered together, an umistakable aura of sadness and gloom surrounding them. Eragon couldn't blame them, for he had too felt the same emotional depression as the rest of the elves. Not only he, but the sky was weeping as well, an icy shower poured down from heaven's embrace and the grey clouds overhead only made it more clear what the day was.  
"The day when we mourn our fallen warriors, Glaedr and Oromis." Arya said aloud, a whisper among his ear.  
Eragon turned aroungd to look at the elf princess.  
The rain that had fallen blended in with her crusade of tears, slowly etching its way down her face.  
He coudn't hold it back anymore after seeing that, the emotion he had been hiding tore out. Without realizing it, Eragon carefully took Arya into his arms.  
Saphira felt wise enough not to inturupt on this moment, but she too felt the same.  
_We have to be strong, Eragon, Arya. We have to be. For Masters Glaedr and Oromis, for the Varden, and for all of Alagaesia. _She said to them a moment after, careful to keep her voice free from trembling, We have to.  
On her back, Eragon numbly nodded, _We will be, Saphira, everyone is still depending on us._

* * *

Saphira landed beside the Lake Leona where the funeral would be held. As she did so, Islanzadi, clothed in delicate black silk, came over to greet them. Over by the lake, Eragon sadly saw the corpses of his two masters laying in it.  
_I will get revenge, I swear that in my name._ Eragon silently swore, feeling the tears making their way to his face again. He quickly stiffled them as Islanzadi adressed him. After performing the traditional elvish ritual in greeting, Eragon politely stayed silent as the queen spoke.  
"Rider. Why did you see fit for Oromis and Glaedr to go to Dras-Leona alone? Surely you know of their condition?" she said as if it was a test, a slight edge in her voice, "Now look at the consiquences of your desicion."  
Careful not to offend Islanzadi, Eragon carefully replied, "Your Majesty, it was not my decison and I had no right to stop my Masters from doing what they wished. My feelings are the same as yours and my intention of arriving at this place is also for the purpose of bidding farewell to them. I do regret their deaths perhaps even more then you do but..." he added softly, "You have no idea about the guilt I feel within me right now. Do I look as though I'm overjoyed at all this?"  
Islanzadi seemed to be taken aback, "Forgive me, I had no intelligence on that." With those words, she walked to the front of the others and in a strong voice, though they could all hear the strain from berneath, offered Oromis and Glaedr their final honors. Eragon lowerd his head as with Saphira and Arya, offering up his prayers. Overhead, a single bird flew and dived down at the earth, its fiery feathers ignited by the sun. He felt his eyes widen.  
_A phoneix?_  
He had heard about those birds, making apperance only at times of great sadness. The majestic bird landed upon a crooked tree branch, begining its beautiful yet sorrow tainted song. He felt a surge of hidden energy from Saphira that was similar to the time that she had repaired the damage done in Farthen-Dur.  
_Saphira.._.  
Instantly, the water in the lake turned to crystal and the plants surronding it to gems, a burial place finally worthy of one of the greatest Riders and Dragons that existed, and shocked gasps were heard among the elves.  
"Thank you...Saphira..." Eragon whispered.

* * *

Murtagh tried not to squirm in agony as he saw the damage done to Thron's tail, the broken bone fractured in several places, the ripped muscle and sinew...everything. Yet, it had only been a small price compared to the damage that they had both done.  
They had killed...no murdered another Rider. It was worse for Thorn as he had killed another one of his own kind, an elder to add to the heavy guilt. He hated life. Why must fate be so cruel to both of them? How could they both keep living on if they were both just mindless puppets to the tryant King Galbatorix? The only way...the only way...to relieve them of their agony was to die. Die and leave the world behind, yet the sins he had commited would never really truly disappear. Murtagh had regretted what he had done, yes, but he would never solve anything if he was to flee like a coward from everything, even taking drasic measures like killing himself.  
(_You can change, Murtagh_!)  
Eragon's voice echoed in his head. Last time he fought him, he said something about changing Thorn's and his true names? But how? How?  
"All right, Eragon. I'll try out your advice." he decided.  
_What do you mean?_ Thorn asked curiously.  
_We're both going to betray the Empire, Thorn._  
_How?_  
_By stealing the last remaining dragon egg._

___

* * *

_____

**Read and Review, guys! I really hope this chapter isn't too bad. Forgive me if I update slower, it's getting pretty hectic around here, homework, social life...sigh...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I was busy with a lot of stuff- homework, Star Wars obsession and the like. I'd like to thank whoever read this story, reviewed it, favourited it, etc. Thank you all! :):):)  
****  
Disclaimer: I want to own Star Wars, not Inheiritance cycle- which belongs to Christopher P.  
**

"Eragon!" a voice broke the still silence of the dark night, "Eragon, you must wake up! Eragon!"  
He reacted violentely, throwing off his covers and glancing around bewildered. It was naught but the middle of the night- who would have any thing to say to him at this hour...? Maybe he was imagining it?  
"Eragon! It's me, Nasuada!"  
_Lady Nasuada_? His eyes opened with shock- the Varden was in trouble, probably that being the only reason why she would call so early. Turning his gaze upon the mirror- veiled with the dark shadows of the night, he could breifly make out the outline of her face, one that bore a turbulent, troubled look. Eragon had not seen the calm, collected leader that worried since...  
"The Empire is attacking..." he muttered, "Lady Nasuada, our fears-"  
"Have come true. Our spies report a massive army- more larger then our original information indicates- is storming towards our camps. The Varden will not be able to stand without your help for Murtagh and Thorn are..." she sighed- her mask of fragile strength falling, "It'll be massacre."  
"Murtagh?" he jumped up, fury boiling up from the carefully guarded walls, "How did he recover so quickly?"  
"Magic," the voice was laced with irratation, "The source of all our miseries."

Eragon played with his hands in discomfort, "He'll be stronger then ever, then. About how much time before they reach the Varden?"  
" Two days at the very most by estimate," Nasuada was close to pleading, "You have to come back- for all of our sakes, we're all depending on you two. Eragon- and your dragon."  
" My Lady, "he bowed, "We will not let you down."  
Though he said those words, they did not ease the feelings of anger and fear at the prospect of facing his brother- and the slayer of both his masters- once more.

* * *

_Saphira, the Varden is desparate.  
I know little one. You humans... _she growled, _I relish in the thought of facing that traitor Thorn again. Instead of taking his tail like Master Glaedr has done, I'll be ripping his head off.  
_Eragon was once again amazed by the depths of Saphira's hate. Though he burned with anger by even thinking about Murtagh and his dragon, Saphira's feelings probably amounted trice to what he felt, as spoken through the thread of their mental bonds. There was no mercy for her enemies at the threat of her claws.  
_We should go tell Arya.  
_Arya was grim and unsurprised when the news was broken by the two where she, decision set in stone, agreed to accompany Eragon and Saphira to the waiting battle.  
"It's my duty as the ambassador," she looked at him with an expression that accepted no argument, "I will go."  
_Murtagh and Thorn will be there, Arya. Galbatorix will probably have equippted him with more Eldunari. I fear what will happen should we lose._ Saphira beared her fangs angrily.  
"We shouldn't think of that now, what matters as of the current is to arrive at the Varden before the Empire destroys it."  
" So we'll leave now, as Nasuada requested?" Eragon stood up, sword in hand, "I'll saddle up Saphira then."  
"And I will inform my mother," Arya wryly smiled, "I fear she will not be pleased."

* * *

The wind whipped the two that sat upon the dragon, harsh daggers piercing their bodies. That lay forgotten, however, as worry settled in their restless minds. Two days! Two days until the Empire attack, or maybe even sooner! Two days until the fight with Murtagh and Thorn and their likely new found powers- just two days. Eragon was sick of the endless fighting and the chronic nightmares that continued to haunt him at night- the screams and waves of agony as he felt life fade from his mind. There had to be war, there had to be death over a fight that a few people started- and left the others to face the conciquences.

_Sometimes I wonder, _he said to Saphira, _What exactly are we fighting for? I'm sick of all of this endless killing between the two tides._

_You and I are different then. Humans always had more of a- shall we call it a moral fibre?- then us dragons. I enjoy the sounds of the battlefield, the screams of my enemies as they die. You humans balk before killing- most of you anyway- and argue for an impossible thing called peace though all wars start with simple feuds between important figures, who, in turn, drag their pawns into the game- a rich man's war and a poor man's fight willl be the perfect way to describe all of what's happening. As for who I fight for or what...I do not know truly yet. Maybe because of two reasons: I want the Empire to cease their chase after us for everyday I fear what would happen to either of us should we be captured- tortured, then mercilessly killed if we do not pledge ourselves to Galbatorix? I do not want that- nobody wants that. The second is simple,_she said with an edge_, revenge for the Riders and our masters, revenge for Brom and all the rest who suffered._

_I think of my life before all this happened- my old home in Carvahall with Uncle Garrow and Roran and Brom. _Eragon smiled melancholy, _Many things have changed since that day I found your egg and hatched it- so many things after we both- you and I- started down an unkown path that we both could not take back._

she replied gently, _Life is a maze that cannot be navigated. We can only hope to go forward and not fall down as we do so._...

_Then let's hope that it was worth it._

* * *

Read and review, folks! I'll try to get another update in time. *goes back to watching Star Wars*


	6. INFINITE HIATUS

INFINITE HIATUS.

Okay, I wrote this crappy thing a year and so ago but honestly? It sucks. Maybe I will eventually create a revamped version of _Forever Yours _but until then, this thing that somehow got 37 reviews on it will be discontinued. My writing was lacking as a whole back then and I was ashamed I even wrote this story...go read my current ones (_everything above the said)_ if you want to know exactly why I refuse to continue writing this. But until then, I suppose this is goodbye to all those who had the motivation to follow this thing through...

Arya May


End file.
